the mad hook: rise of a Faction
by godlike010
Summary: i am bad with summeries but this is a faction fanfic and yes the cfaction name is The Mad Hook(noob writer so give advice how to better my writing instead of flaming


The mad hook1  
(A/N hey this is my first fanfic give constructive comment and the clan building will start chap 10 because 1 to 9 will be about he climbing the rank and twist at chap 9 *wink* *wink* so let's gets started)

OUCH it been so long since I respawn I am Dekota I wear a singlet and jeans and I have a claw tattoo on my left arm. I have just spawn in a faction server the previous server I was on I was killed by a ender dragon. I was born into the clan of the Iron claw a respected clan but i had to run away when I was 15 because it turns out my father was from a rival clan and my mother was executed I was lucky enough to escaped to another server but the server was a hardcore pvp server so for the past 4 years i was battle harden and was put to the the limit of my strength and I am back where it all started. My home server

I woke to find my self in the middle of a swamp biome I was awaken by the sound of war crys and sword clashing I ,curious,head to climb over a mountain to see what was happening . I rolled my eye because i saw 2 fac fighting but soon my jaw dropped as I noticed a claw tattoo and it struck me it was the iron claw trying to take over a local Faction the iron claw uniform was simple just a grey pants and white t shirt with a claw logo on the back with veriety of weapon but all had the iron knife the Fac signature weapon while the other Fac everyone was unique the only thing they had in common were they all had bandana with the facs unique pattern and standered issue iron sword and bow(enchanted with infinity) but all had at lest one unique weapon

I draw my diamond sword(starter kit) and jump from the hill and landed on a Clawer,yeah its a name I give to iron claw member, and decapitated the guy the other Clawer looked at me with disbelief I took this chance and quickly stab the three shocked clawer as their body fell it revealed a man fully armour charging at me with his spear  
I quickly sidestep and broke his spear by slicing it to two he quickly kicked me in the chest and bend down and took off his helmet and look me dead in the eyes and whispered "Danny boy missed me" he said with a grin

Less then 10 minute in the server and I am looking at my old best friend. Back then my nickname Danny boy. But this time he was different the way he looked at me he was... Brainwashed. He raised his knife to struck me but I was saved by an arrow to his knee I can't remember what happened next as darkness slowly took over my vision.

I woke in a obsidian room I was on a chair with my hands tied to my back  
A man probably in his 30s approached me and asked me "why did you help us oh sorry where is manner I am Link son of the chief of the Uzazi clan what is your name" Dekota you can call me Danial ex Iron claw"I said  
"why"  
"my father was a from a rival clan"  
"who is your mother"  
I hesitated at first but I told them  
"susie"I mutter  
His eye widen and simply said  
"well I just met my cousin"  
My head jolted upward facing him  
I felt both happiness and anger the happiness was because there a chance I could be in a family but anger came from from him not saving my mother  
"is he alive"  
He nodded  
"why did he not saved my mother"  
"we tried by the time we arrived she was dead so we assumed you was dead"  
I let out a small laugh  
" don't worry I am very much alive are you gonna released me"  
He did not say anything and released my and gave me a t shirt to cover my tattoo I followed him out. The room I was in was located at the basement as when we reached the first level I was greeted by tall pictures and statue and the second level of the castle was where the noble(cousin and distaint relative and clan officer) reside and third was where the royalty(offspring sibling ) reside  
The final was the dinner, the Faction leader and their spouse bedroom and the throne Room

As we enter the room I saw man sitting on the throne  
"father this is Dekota uncles lost dead son" Link said  
"! I thought you was dead" he said in a husky voice I rolled my eyes he stood and bear hug me witch instantly suffocate me  
"can't...breath...SIR"I said my face turning blue  
"sorry"he released me "call me uncle tommy" he said as I pant "yeah ok uncle tommy where is my father" I pant "sorry child your dad is on a crusade witch will last a year or 2" I looked down disappointed  
"don't worry, son bring Dekota to his room"  
We head to the 2nd level the place look like hotel with room on both side in a long hallway 1/4km long my room was room 32 the room is fairly large 5x10 blocks the floor was carpeted with a single bed in the corner I sat down on the bed and asked "for the past 4 years what did I missed"  
"nothing much except the sundal(melay for whore) claw have a new Faction leader"  
"who"  
"Shakira"  
I stood there frozen Shakira was my childhood best friend and I had a crush on her as much I wanted to drop my jaw I simply said  
"oh they have a female leader ok"  
"well ok see you later I knock on your door for dinner ok?"  
"ok" I said lying on the bed and drifting of to sleep

A/N hello this is my first fanfic I am a melay(google it) but English is my first language witch is strange. Btw I got to ask you awsome people two things first should I do lemon and second I need an oc he/she will be Dekota right handperson he/she will not be killed off so  
Name  
Age  
Sex  
Unque weapon (can be weapon like mace or weapon not in minecraft)  
Bio  
If it's a female is she romantically involved with Dekota  
Ect  
So goodbye  
Selamat tinggal

Godlike Signing out :)


End file.
